October 22, 2015/Chat log
6:48 Cfljony22 hey silky silly 6:49 Dragonian King hey jony Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 7:00 Flower1470 silky Hey Silly Hey Jony 7:01 Dragonian King hi lily Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:01 Dragonian King i guess silky is another one of my strange cousins sup peep 7:01 Loving77 hey hey hey 7:04 Flower1470 soily silky who's next? Sup Peep 7:06 Dragonian King soilly* 7:13 Cfljony22 hey lily hey peep 7:20 Dragonian King who wants to die from cuteness?!!?? 7:24 Flower1470 im already pretty dead so sure, why not 7:25 Dragonian King https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I6BZYNS_u18 7:38 Cfljony22 not clicking it 7:47 Flower1470 oh my gosh the pets that eat anything do they really have starbucks in japan? they love each other so much *sobs* ty Silly 7:55 Dragonian King you're very welcome 8:16 Loving77 brb 8:33 Cfljony22 FINALLY DONE WITH MY WORK It seems like Peep is always brb 8:34 Flower1470 (yes) 8:35 Cfljony22 i feel like the thumbs up is another word for "good for you" 8:37 Flower1470 pretty much or "good job" 8:39 Cfljony22 or the sarcastic versions of both 8:41 Flower1470 yes 8:41 Loving77 back 8:51 Dragonian King wb lily how much you rate congratulations for being born out of 8 8:53 Flower1470 -3.4 8:55 Dragonian King well gee 8:56 Flower1470 no actually it was awesome ty 8:58 Loving77 LILY 8:59 Flower1470 WHAT 8:59 Dragonian King oh yay 9:01 Loving77 I drew you this rough birthday Shark: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/SharkArt2_zpsa7davzvj.png AND I made you this gif of sparkly Kite: http://i867.photobucket.com/albums/ab233/PennyThePeep/Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal gifs/Kite14_zpsojtzzmvr.gif yw 9:02 Flower1470 oh my gosh WHAT ty ty ty I'll find good uses for them Williamm258 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 9:04 Dragonian King whale looks like he's being forced to be at the party 9:04 Williamm258 hi 9:04 Dragonian King lol hi will 9:09 Williamm258 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wN5L-9eJmLY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5-s4PdHrLo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLOqR9MOj-o https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QaXF5XwSGN0 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HHwNUgm5-sM https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aC1OWgCeHgA lily bro jony peep happy Birthday lily for you 9:14 Cfljony22 You already got my gift lol geez 6 clips aww thats so sweet will lol but dont forget will 4 a clock 9:20 Flower1470 I am Sussie for sure Tyvm Will :D 9:22 Cfljony22 ITS THE BOYS WHO CRY OMG 9:23 Flower1470 IKR I CANT BELIEVE IT 9:24 Cfljony22 mum GET THE CAMERA ITS ALL ABOUT LILY ON HER 16TH BIRTHDAY 9:25 Flower1470 :'D 9:25 Cfljony22 PAY ATTENTION YOU GIRL 9:26 Williamm258 jony go and watch the clips now 9:26 Cfljony22 EVERYONE HAS TO DO WHAT YOU SAY ( I bet u like that part) 9:26 Williamm258 YES 9:26 Flower1470 of course 9:27 Cfljony22 YOU'LL GET YOUR VERY OWN SPOTLIGHT TONIGHT CUZ IT ALL ABOUT U GARL 9:27 Williamm258 now go 9:27 Cfljony22 YEAH ITS ALL LILY THE BIRTHDAY GARL 9:27 Flower1470 :D 9:28 Williamm258 GO 9:28 Cfljony22 I had to surf the internet for so long just to find the lyrics i already watched all the clips Will we got something that we need to settle here 9:28 Flower1470 ty for the serenade Jony 9:28 Cfljony22 np lol and theres only one way to do it 9:29 Williamm258 did you love it 9:29 Cfljony22 RAP BATTLE OF THE CENTENARY JONY VS WILL Introducing first , Jony, who goes by the name of SUPAHAWTFIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA then we got will 9:30 Flower1470 oh no 9:30 Cfljony22 Will is there something you want to be called 9:30 Williamm258 no 9:30 Cfljony22 Will it is 9:31 Williamm258 what did i do 9:31 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:31 Cfljony22 OK do u wana go first or PEEP YOUR GONNA MISS THE RAP BATTLE 9:32 Loving77 oh well 9:32 Flower1470 lol 9:32 Dragonian King bye peep 9:32 Flower1470 we can delay the rap battle 9:32 Williamm258 NO NO NO NO NO NO NO 9:32 Cfljony22 NO 9:32 Williamm258 GFGYCFBYEGBFYXGIBEMGXBEYVGUMBRYGVHNR 9:32 Cfljony22 THIS IS GOING DOWN RIGHT NOW 9:32 Flower1470 i dont want any fighting on my birthday 9:32 Williamm258 NO 9:32 Cfljony22 ITS YELLING TIMBER AND EVERYTHING 9:32 Williamm258 RYNJMWRYMJNSYRTNRTHBVRTDFHGVFC7UJY6HGTRSWEA435E67 9:32 Flower1470 ;-; 9:32 Williamm258 NO 9:32 Cfljony22 Ok then, its a sofisticated fight over you Lily problem solved 9:33 Flower1470 ._. Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:33 Williamm258 NO 9:33 Cfljony22 COIN TOSS HEADS I WIN TAILS U LOSE BANG ITS HEADS I GO FIRST 9:33 Williamm258 WHAT 9:34 Cfljony22 GRILL CHEESE FROM MCDANALDS I EAT THAT SUPA HAWT FIAAA I SPIT THAT OHHH OMG 360 NO SCOPE CALL OF DOGE CROSSMAP #ROASTED 9:35 Flower1470 this is cringeworthy right here 9:35 Cfljony22 WILL GRID ME GO 9:36 Williamm258 jony its ok 9:36 Cfljony22 Were waiting Will Will you gotta give us something here 9:37 Williamm258 I DOTE NO WHAT YOU ARE DOING 9:38 Cfljony22 GO START SPITIN SOME BARS LAD 9:38 Williamm258 FINE BYE BYE HUJHVBWUHBJNACSNXHYDJBNMVHUENYJMHVUBCYUHFJH HFDBUVEBWWUYUHNSMDUHJCSJHNDY7UGFCHNXU YFCBGEH7WYVHCNUYHDNVYUC7JHNYTEHUDFC7YXRU 6F3GW7YEXBDHUSXNJVTFHUYSXNJMYGBFVDCHN7YTRGFTY EYUGECEGT7ERYGC7RYEGHCYEGY7FEGH7FEYHVFEYUV VFHYUBEVYBYGVBEYTVCXYGXVXYBTUGEWBHT67YGF73YFHEYUEBEYGVY7EGYUV YUBVEFYBVYTEVBCYBCECYGBCYEVYEVBEYBVVEBCYYG GYBCYGVEBYGVCBXYGBVZYGSXHVBZYGWEHVBDXYGEHV 7F6G3HYUBF47CYUHWBNSJUHXSKANUHJWI CYUBCYBWEYCDYGHUBWUBNCDUSHCDBUYSHCDBCYGUHB 9:39 Cfljony22 Ok ima help you out here ok 9:40 Williamm258 CUHYBCYUGBCW7YUBCY7UBWCUBHYVYU7VGHV7YUVH I WIN 9:40 Cfljony22 say a food then " from mcdonalds" then something else random then keep saying random sentences ok go will whats that will 9:42 Dragonian King i gtg, bye guys 9:42 Cfljony22 is that a forfeit 9:42 Williamm258 W I DO NOT NO OOO W YOU GOING HI 9:42 Flower1470 Yes Silly, RUN 9:42 Williamm258 NO GO 9:42 Dragonian King I declare Will the winner btw 9:42 Williamm258 IOI IOI 9:42 Dragonian King ok bye 9:42 Cfljony22 WERE NOT DONE YET OK 9:42 Dragonian King * Dragonian King runs as fast as he possibly can Dragonian King couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:42 Flower1470 lol 9:43 Cfljony22 will were still waiting here the camera crew is getting tired Will you can either forfiet OR Do some tag team action and substitute Lily in for yourself 9:44 Flower1470 no 9:45 Williamm258 SBNIUNBI WM 9:32 Flower1470 lol 9:32 Dragonian King bye peep 9:32 Flower1470 we can delay the rap battle 9:32 Williamm258 NO NO NO NO NO NO NO 9:32 Cfljony22 NO 9:32 Williamm258 GFGYCFBYEGBFYXGIBEMGXBEYVGUMBRYGVHNR 9:32 Cfljony22 THIS IS GOING DOWN RIGHT NOW 9:32 Flower1470 i dont want any fighting on my birthday 9:32 Williamm258 NO 9:32 Cfljony22 ITS YELLING TIMBER AND EVERYTHING 9:32 Williamm258 RYNJMWRYMJNSYRTNRTHBVRTDFHGVFC7UJY6HGTRSWEA435E67 9:32 Flower1470 ;-; 9:32 Williamm258 NO 9:32 Cfljony22 Ok then, its a sofisticated fight over you Lily pr 9:35 Cfljony22 WILL GRID ME GO 9:36 Williamm258 jony its ok 9:36 Cfljony22 Were waiting Will Will you gotta give us something here 9:37 Williamm258 I DOTE NO WHAT YOU ARE DOING 9:38 Cfljony22 GO START SPITIN SOME BARS LAD 9:38 Williamm258 FINE BYE BYE HUJHVBWUHBJNACSNXHYDJBNMVHUENYJMHVUBCYUHFJH HFDBUVEBWWUYUHNSMDUHJCSJHNDY7UGFCHNXU YFCBGEH7WYVHCNUYHDNVYUC7JHNYTEHUDFC7YXRU 6F3GW7YEXBDHUSXNJVTFHUYSXNJMYGBFV 9:43 Cfljony22 will were still w I WIN BYE BYE JONY BOOM I GUST 1 9:48 Cfljony22 Ok thats enoguh your done ROUND 2 btw there are 99 rounds 9:49 Williamm258 HOW DO YOU LIKE qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm 9:51 Cfljony22 1.2/10 pitty points none the less 9:52 Williamm258 jony i won 9:52 Cfljony22 we still got 97 more rounds to go 9:52 Williamm258 nop what did i do 9:54 Cfljony22 you started some beef that u cant end well u can but in a certain way 9:54 Williamm258 ok I won bye jony Williamm258 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 9:57 Flower1470 ooo 9:58 Cfljony22 I think i got my revenge already lol 9:58 Flower1470 Revenge by annoyance 10:03 Cfljony22 or by putting him on the spot lol Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 10:09 Flower1470 ooo Category:Chat logs Category:October 2015